


Singing in the "Rain"

by BlackIris



Series: Of Needle Work and Lingering Notes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Music, playlists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She liked singing and swaying with the music as the water washed away her worries, fears, and thoughts; said it was therapeutic. Sure she loved music, but even in the shower?  He hadn’t fully understood this habit of hers until he noticed her doing it mostly after he came back from long missions.  He found it was a great way to know what mood she was in by what music was playing. So much so, that he developed a habit of pushing his self control to its limit by listening to at least two songs before barging in on her one way or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing in the "Rain"

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.
> 
> I may have a plot bunny running a muck in my head that is related to this story.. So we'll see if that furry little guy survives long enough to make it to the page. 
> 
> (For songs and sections of the music referenced, see end notes.)

He was early. Well, as early as could be possibly expected, which rarely happened in his line of work. Three days early this time; a new record. 

He needed to see her badly, regardless of his time away being cut short. 

“Doll?” 

Nothing. 

“Darce? Baby doll, you home?”

As he went further into their house, music drifting from the bathroom was the only reply. 

Shower? Shower. She liked singing and swaying with the music as the water washed away her worries, fears, and thoughts; said it was therapeutic. Sure she loved music, but even in the shower? He hadn’t fully understood this habit of hers until he noticed her doing it mostly after he came back from long missions. He found it was a great way to know what mood she was in by what music was playing. So much so, that he developed a habit of pushing his self control to its limit by listening to at least to two songs before barging in on her one way or another. 

She had several versions of her “Singing in the Rain” playlist. The first time he came home to it, two years ago, it was full of mellow, sad, meandering songs about love, loss and time. It was heavy with music from his time. He knew immediately that his time away was as hard for her as it had been for him and burst through the bathroom door, just needing to have her in his arms again. The second time he came home to it, it was dramatically different from the first. It was a mash up of 80’s hits, modern hip beats, club music, and something reminiscent to.. jazz? He was shocked at the shift of music and sat with his back against the door listening in confusion as she sang along. He had almost had his head wrapped around it when he fell back into the bathroom when she opened the door, wrapped in a towel, her singing was cut short as he crashed into her legs. 

Today, was some fast beat song, heavy with bass and loud enough that he could barely hear her own voice mingling with the original voices. It soon ended and was followed with one that almost confused him. He couldn’t place it fully, but knew the tune as one that she hummed to herself on occasion. It sounded different then he remembered. Must be one of her covers she loved so much. He found her listening to them more and more often. Modern songs performed in older styles. These two songs were really an odd combination even for her and her various music tastes. Usually when he’d stumble upon her in these moments they were always themed. Today’s theme was one he couldn’t place with any certainty. Another song started that did little to help him gauge her mood. 

The year is one thousand nine hundred and forty and something isn’t right..

“What the hell..”

It was more then he could take, and that was saying something. 

He opened the door to find the bathroom converted into a sauna. A haze of steam filled the room to the point that he couldn’t see where she had perched her laptop and he definitely could not see the shower. 

“Heya, soldier!” Came from below him and to the right as the music began to quiet. “You’re home early.” She stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, easily pulling him down for a kiss. “Not that I’m complaining, but please tell me you didn’t jump ship just to see me.” 

Okay, teasing. She must be in a good mood then. 

“Steve got it set in his mind to do things a certain way that wasn’t exactly protocol.. and well, you know how once Steve’s got his mind to something – “

“You aren’t far behind. I know. That’s why I’m glad you two are sent out together. I know someone’s got your back and I know I don’t have to worry about Steve either.” She grinned up at him.

“Wait. So this is about Steve?” He said, pulling slightly away from her.

“No.” She cupped his face in her hands. “This is about me worrying about you and trying to talk myself down a little knowing that Cap wouldn’t let anything happen to you.” His gaze lightened, but not enough for her liking so she continued. “You know I’m all yours. You’ve nothing to worry about. I’m just glad you’re home.”

He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “So what’s with the music then?”

“Music?” 

“Yeah. Are you alright? I just..the music. It’s not usual. It was fast and slow..like you and me.. just..I’m.. Oh.. Fuck. Wait. Are you..? ..I – ” He reached out and placed a hand on her stomach to finish the question caught in his throat.

“Oh James. No.” She chuckled softly into his neck as she pulled him closer to her. “We’ve talked about that. That’s something that we’ll maybe come to later. Right now, I like it being just us…” She cleared her throat. “I just.. This time.. Two and a half months.. I know you’re home early. I’ve just haven’t been hit this hard since the first time you were gone for a month. I’m all over the place. I’m miserable without you. I’ve missed you so much.” 

“I’ve missed you too. More then you know.” He said between kisses that started top her head and traveled to her temple, to her lips, and then down her throat. “You know. I even skipped out on medical, again.” He said between kisses to her collar bone. 

“Damn it James.” Her voice almost failed her. “You’re lucky I miss you so much that I almost don’t care.”

His only response was a chuckle as he worked his way back up her neck.

“Are you hurt at all? I know you skipping meds doesn’t mean that you’re completely fine.” She pushed lightly with both hands on his chest and looked up at him, waiting his response. 

“Nothing that won’t be fine by morning.” She raised an eye brow at him. “Or possibly the day after…Or overmorrow.”

“Okay. Sit.” She pointed to the counter. “What, where, and if you can tell me, why. And if anyone else will be stopping by.” She finished, reaching for the med kit they kept in the bathroom. It was full of the usuals and then some fundamentals for keeping super soldier types in one piece. She couldn’t even count how many times he came home with one of his team members that also skipped medical. This meant that she was left to clean and stitch them up, sometimes literally. It was a usual routine that she was comfortable with and grateful for; it brought them all closer. 

He used to skip medical because he didn’t trust doctors, preferred to clean up himself, or to have one of the team stitch him up if need be. That used to be the case. Now it was different. He’d skip out early to see her or have her nurse him back to health if it was ever that bad. 

He pointed to a section of his lower right leg, wet with blood. “Just the leg, and I think Clint’s stitching Tasha up this time. She was thrown through a window and has a few cuts on the shoulder.” 

She nodded. Then tightened her towel, turned off the shower, flipped on the exhaust fan, and began digging through the large metal case. Finding what she sought, she placed the choice items neatly on the counter next to him. She then turned her attention to his leg. She gingerly undid the laces of his more than warn in boot, slowly sliding it and the sock off. He handed her the scissors he was fiddling with and she began cutting his jeans away. 

“As usual, it looks worse than it is.”

“Luckily for you, whatever you 'brushed' against didn’t do much more than ruin another pair of pants. I don’t think you’ll need more than five stitches tops. So that’s two records for today, huh?” She grinned cheekily at him.

She cleaned and stitched his wound thoroughly but quickly. She slowed her ministrations as she finished bandaging the smaller cuts even though she knew they would be healed by morning. She liked when he let her fuss over him. He’d never admit it but he loved letting her fuss like this when they were alone together.

“Good as vintage, Buck-o.” She said, standing up. 

“Good thing I have a wife that enjoys playing nurse to vintage punks like myself.”

“Good thing I already had a substantial love for vintage and characteristically fucked up before you rolled up with that tall, dark, and broody mess you’ve got going for you.”

He snorted. 

“Oh, how I missed you, doll.”

**Author's Note:**

> The songs described in detail:  
> Fancy - Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX  
> Sweet Child of Mine - Post Modern Jute Box  
> 1940 Amplive Remix - The Submarines 
> 
> A sampling from her first 'Singing in the "Rain"' playlist - the slower one -  
> Cryin' Mood - Ella Fitzgerald  
> Heartbeat - Enrique Iglesias  
> Young Love - Sonny James  
> Chances Are - Johnny Mathis  
> Love, You Didn't Do Right By Me Rose Mary Clooney  
> Dream a Little Dream of Me - Mama Cass  
> Stay - 30 Seconds to Mars cover  
> Stay with me - Sam Smith  
> Pompeii Acoustic Live in Paris - Bastille 
> 
> A sampling from her second 'Singing in the "Rain"' play list - the fast one -  
> We are all made of Stars - Moby  
> Sledgehammer - Peter Gabriel  
> Can't Hold Us - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis  
> Blurred Lines - Robin Thick  
> Back in Time - Pitbull  
> Without Me - Eminem  
> Clap your hands - Parov Stelar  
> Sweet Talk - Kito ft. Reija Lee


End file.
